


Greensick

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Series: I ship Boba Fett with (insert name here) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Bossk is a little xenophobic, Egg Laying, Hemipenis, M/M, Made-up Trandoshan biology, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PSA: don't fuck xenophobes in real life, Size Kink, Wet & Messy, Xeno, weird but very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: Bossk and Boba are on a stakeout and Bossk has a little problem. Good thing Boba is willing to help out. Whatever it takes to get the job done, right? This is the Alternate Smut Ending for one of the prompt fics from my "I ship Boba Fett with" series.





	Greensick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I ship Boba Fett with (insert name here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617453) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Bossk hissed.

Boba’s eyes narrowed behind his his helmet’s visor. He’d known the Trandoshan bounty hunter a long time, well over a decade now, and he knew something was wrong. He was restless, shifting his weight from side to side, clenching and unclenching his thick, scaly hands. That was unusual. His species didn’t need to move around the way humans did during long periods of inactivity, a trait that Boba sometimes envied.

Also, there was a smell. A certain musky odor that seemed to be clinging to him. It could have been the room, this tattered little rental with a lumpy bed and mildewed walls, conveniently across the street from their quarry’s favorite casino. But it wasn’t.

“He’s not coming out,” Bossk said, raising the bi-scope to his eyes. “He’s s-staying the night. Probably with that dancer.” He lowered the scope quickly and hunched a little as if reacting to a sudden pain.

“Are you injured?”

“ _No_.”

Boba didn’t like playing the question and answer game. “I don’t need any surprises on this job. He’s not going to go down without a fight, and if you can’t fight-”

“I can fight,” Bossk interrupted. “I want a fight. All this s-s-sitting around. I don’t like it. Maybe we could…we could lure him out.”

The hiss the Trandoshan usually tried to suppress was becoming pronounced, a sign that he was angry or upset. And the smell was getting stronger. The air was ripe with it. “Enough,” Boba growled. “Tell me what this is, or I’ll find someone else.”

The Trandoshan’s orange eyes gleamed at him in the dim light of the little room. “I’m…in my green phase. It’s…like a…heat?”

It took Boba a few seconds to get it. “A mating heat?”

“Yesss.” His eyes seemed to glow even brighter. “Bad timing for this job.”

“You don’t have shots you can take?”

Bossk turned back to the window. “They make me s-s-sleepy. Can’t do much.” His head lowered, and his voice turned gruff. “I can still work like thisss. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” Boba folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not some ignorant hick, Bossk. I’ve been around non-humans my entire life. How do you usually handle the green phase without shots?”

“S-s-some drinks can help. Stimulants. The best way is to rut it out, but that requires a mate.”

“Another Trandoshan?”

“Any species, if they’re s-s-strong enough..”

Boba moved over to the other window and looked out at the casino. Bossk was probably right about their target. He wouldn’t emerge until morning. “How long does it usually last?”

“A day or two.”

“ _Fierfek_.”

“Like I s-s-said, I can still work. Wish I had something to do. Take my mind off of it.” His teeth ground together in frustration.

Looking at his massive reptilian mouth, Boba had a thought. “Trandoshans…they don’t give blowjobs, do they?”

“Not the s-s-same way.” Bossk extended his long tongue, gleaming with thick saliva. Boba found himself staring at it, intrigued and little aroused, before he remembered the row of jagged teeth just behind it. Yeah, maybe not.

“What about getting blowjobs? You ever had one from a human?”

“Yesss,” the brightness of his eyes suggested it was a happy memory. “There was a man on Nar Shaddaa once. He was small, but fierce. Like you.”

“I’m not small,” Boba protested immediately.

“You’re a human. You’re all small and weak.”

“ _Kark_  you. I was going to offer to help, but I don’t suck off xenophobes.”

“You were…” Bossk stared at him for a moment, then let out a rough guffaw. “You barely open your mouth to talk…I don’t think you could-”

“You think I haven’t been with a non-human before?” The fact that the breadth of his experience was  _one_  non-human didn’t seem relevant. Bossk was treating him like a child, a dynamic he thought they’d outgrown.

“Pleasuring a Trandoshan is not the same as pleasuring some spice-addled Twi’lek.”

“It wasn’t a…you know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything.”

“I wasn’t trying to insult you, Fett.” Bossk shifted a little, and made a huffing noise that might have been a sigh. “It was generousss of you offer. I know you don’t like…to get personal.”

“It’s your loss,” Boba replied coldly.

“Maybe so.” The Trandoshan put down the bi-scope and scratched at his arm with his claw-like nails. “You...always have been full of s-s-surprises.”

Boba said nothing. He knew Bossk changed his mind the same way he moved. Slowly and on his own.

“It might give me some relief.” The silence stretched out as the pheromone scent grew stronger. “Rrgh. Well, if you still want to try…”

“I told you to forget it.”

That drew a distressed noise from the other bounty hunter. “But you s-s-seemed interested.”

“I _was_.”

“I shouldn’t have said that humans are small and weak. They are s-s-small, but not all of them are weak. I’m sure you could take my prongs.”

“Your... _prongs_?” As much as he wanted to make Bossk grovel, his curiosity about both the terminology and the Bossk’s use of the plural form got the better of him.

“You want to see ‘em?” As soon as he nodded, Bossk quickly unlatched his belt and opened the fly of his yellow flight suit.

There were two of them. Two long...appendages, with a bulbous middle and a pointed tip. They weren’t hard like a human’s erection, but there was a subtle throbbing pulse to them, and they looked wet.

Boba took a step closer. “Can I touch them?”

“Yesss. I would like that.”

He stripped off his gloves and removed his helmet, aware of the glowing orange eyes that watched his every move. He brushed the swollen curve of the upper appendage with his fingertips, and touched them cautiously to his tongue. Whatever Bossk was secreting on his “prongs” was slick and had a mild saltwater flavor.

“Not what I was expecting,” he admitted. “Not bad either.” He dropped to his knees and took an prong in each hand, his fingers wrapped around the narrower base. Bossk reacted with a joyful hiss when he started licking around the tip and bulb. He could suck on the tip, but there was no way the thickest part would fit in his mouth.

“Bite it,” Bossk groaned. “Use your teeth.”

“ _What_?”

“You can’t hurt it, small human. Bite it.”

“Don’t call me small,” he warned, but he did as the other bounty hunter said. It wasn’t at all what he expected. The bulb was soft and slightly inflated, like biting a thick-skinned balloon. He let his teeth sink in, and it convulsed, deflating enough to fit his mouth, but only barely.

“Yesss,” Bossk leaned toward him. “Take it.”

“ _Fek_ ,” he gasped, pulling back for air. Bossk whined in response.

“Why did you s-s-stop? That feelsss so good.”

He tried again, breathing through his nose as the appendage swelled and pulsed, filling every bit of space in his mouth and pushing towards his throat. He couldn’t keep this up. Not without asphyxiating.

“Ahh. AHH.” The Trandoshan grasped the air with his claws when Boba pulled away. “You s-s-stopped again.”

“I need air,” he snapped. “How did the other human do it?”

“He didn’t try to take it inside his mouth, but I like that. That was good.” Bossk reached for his head, his eyes gleaming with desire, and Boba quickly ducked away before the Trandoshan could stuff his eager appendage back in.

“No. It’s not good for me.”

Bossk made a tortured sound. “If you took off your clothing I could use your other holes.”

Once again, the use of plural came as a surprise to Boba. “...Holes?”

“Yesss. You have two, don’t you? One for each…?” He gestured at his groin.

“No. Just one hole.” Boba stood. “And I have one of those too. I have a hunch that maybe your Nar Shaddaa boyfriend didn’t.”

“No, he was flat in the front.” Bossk shifted, scowling as he absorbed this. “I could do it one at a time, maybe. They have to be...enclosed.”

Boba ran a hand over his mouth, wiping off his own saliva and the salty secretion that didn’t seem to dry on it’s own. It was almost like- “This is for lubricant?”

“Yesss. To make it easier. We don’t move around as much as humans do. Once inside, it swells. And then we release our s-s-seeds.”

“Oh, _kark_ me.” On the one hand, Boba couldn’t believe he was considering this. On the other hand, his dick was painfully hard behind his armored codpiece. There was so little blood in his head, taking off his clothes and letting a multi-dicked alien fuck him twice over seemed like a reasonable, even appealing option.

“It’s okay,” Bossk offered in a conciliatory tone. “Most humans can’t. I could take a shot and sleep for a while, if he doesn’t come out until morning-”

“Shut up.” His hands were already on his belt. “Just let me make one thing clear. If you ever tell _anyone_ about this, and I mean _anyone_...I will kill you and I _will_ make it hurt.”

The Trandoshan nodded rapidly. “Yesss, yesss. This is good mating play.”

“It’s not play. It’s the truth.” He paused in the middle of unfastening his chestplate. “But we can play too. Is that how it usually goes with Trandoshans? Threats as foreplay?”

“It’s very competitive. You want to be better than the last mate.”

“So I’m up against someone with more holes,” Boba grumbled. “Want to know who you’re playing against?”

“Yesss, good. Tell me.”

“A _fekking_ Wookiee.” Boba gave him a quick, nasty grin, knowing how Bossk felt about Wookiees in general. “Still wanna fuck me?”

“I will fuck you much better,” Bossk growled. “Sit on the bed and I’ll show you. A Wookiee’s tongue can’t do what mine can.”

“Just watch the teeth,” Boba warned him as he pushed his undershorts down and sat. “My ‘prong’ doesn’t like biting.”

“S-s-s-so that’s what you have.” Bossk knelt at the edge of the bed, folding his large frame awkwardly between Boba’s legs. “It’s so...fragile...and-”

“Say ‘small,’ and I’m out of here.”

“Yesss. Threaten me.” The Trandoshan thrust out his tongue, glistening wet and licked right up the shaft of Boba’s cock. He almost yelped, and his fingers dug into the sheets. It felt sort of like a human tongue, but bigger and wetter. Maybe not quite as warm.

“Oh... _fek_. You…” He had to remind himself that Bossk wanted to be _threatened_. “Your tongue better be as good as you say.”

“You’ll find out.”

Bossk was producing a lot of saliva, or whatever passed for it with Trandoshans. Boba could feel it running down the shaft of his cock, only to be gently lapped up around his balls. He laid back, bracing his elbows against the bed, and spread his legs wider. He was barely thinking about those teeth now. “Did I mention that Wookiee fingers have an extra joint?”

That produced a snarl and then an obscenely wet sound as Bossk’s long tongue chased rivlets of drool down to his asshole. The sensation of being carefully, almost tenderly probed made his head spin and his own ragged breathing filled his ears. He blindly reached for his cock, his fingers sliding easily up and down his slick shaft. He was already close to the edge.

“S-s-so small- _tight_ ,” Bossk quickly corrected himself. “S-s-so tight. The other human...he used his fingers. He played with himself so I could see he was ready.”

“Mmgh.” Boba could barely contain his impatience. He wrapped one hand tight around the base of his cock and reached lower with the other hand, spreading his his legs wider and squirming to get comfortable. Thanks to the efforts of Bossk’s tongue, as well as his copious saliva, he could get two fingers into his ass easily.

“Good…” Bossk licked his thigh in approval, and then his stomach. “You won’t be too tight when I’m done with you. You’ll be just right for me.”

The desire to come was almost overwhelming. Boba resumed stroking his cock, fast and rough while he worked his fingers in and out of his ass. He got three fingers in, and nearly came just thinking about the size of Bossk’s prongs. It would be impossible to take them both at once, but if he could-

“Thisss thing you have. It’s too distracting.” Bossk licked the head of his cock and that was it. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as his hips bucked and warm, sticky cum spurted all over his stomach. There was a second or two where he felt nothing at all, and then Bossk’s rough hands were on him, rolling him over.

“That’s better. It’ll be easier now.” The bed sagged dramatically as Bossk knelt between his knees. “You’re sure you still want to to do thisss?”

“Uh. Yes.” His bones might be partially liquid, but Boba was very sure of what he wanted. He pulled himself on his hands and knees, his chest heaving. The rough texture of Bossk’s skin against his was a revelation. “Do it. I can take it.”

“Ahhh. What a good small human.”

“Don’t call me-” The words evaporated in his throat, and he forgot what he was going to say entirely. Bossk was pushing his lower appendage into him, slick with it’s own natural lubricant but still much larger than anything he’d ever had inside of him before. He wasn’t bluffing about the Wookiee. But they hadn’t done _this_.

He drew in a quick breath and exhaled, trying to force his body to relax. As a distraction he focused on the upper prong, resting against his tailbone, swollen and secreting even more lubricant. Bossk pushed a little further in, and both appendages suddenly convulsed. It was a _fekking_ weird feeling, but judging by the ragged moan the Trandoshan gave, it was also a good sign.

Boba pushed back a little, feeling full but less uncomfortable. “How’s that?” He rasped. “Better than your Nar Shaddaa man?”

“Uhh...Fett…” Bossk’s voice was a slow and almost soft. “It you were one of my kind, I would bite you. That’s the best compliment I can give.”

“Oh, _fek_.” The prongs convulsed again. The top one was secreting lubricant so fast it was dripping off his naked back. “Can you do it without breaking skin? I don’t want an infection from this place.”

“Yess.” He weight shifted, pressing down on Boba as the jagged edge of his teeth scraped over his shoulder blade. “Down, down on your stomach. The swelling will begin soon.” Boba eased himself down, stifling a gasp as the prongs convulsed and the one inside of him began to swell.

“How...uh...big does it get?”

“Not big enough to hurt you.” Bossk raked his teeth over his back again, and Boba shuddered. “You’re so good at thisss...Wish I could mark you and keep you with me for every green phrase.” His bulbous member was undeniably swelling now, stretching Boba even more and making him feel ludicrously stuffed. Boba closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. In and out. In and out.

Then it began to pulse, a slow, rhythmic sensation that was accompanied by soft grunts of pleasure from the Trandoshan. It seemed the end was near.

It occured to Boba, too late, that he should have asked what exactly Bossk meant by “seeds.” He felt the release, and then let out a harsh gasp as his ass was filled with what felt like tiny soft spheres. “Did you...did you just _fekking_ lay eggs in me?”

Bossk only groaned and withdrew the deflated appendage. “What-” Boba tried again, but he felt the the other appendage pushing into his ass, and he’d somehow forgotten that he’d volunteered to do this twice. “ _Kark_. Unnnghh.” The sensation of the second prong being thrust in along with the rubbery little nubs nearly destroyed him.

He would have sworn it was too soon for him to get hard again, and yet... “Can you...can you move a little more? Just until you’re in?”

“Like thisss?” Bossk thrust his hips, and Boba bit down on his hand to avoid making a much louder noise than he could in a place like this.

“Ahh, _fek_ , yeah. Grind me into the bed.”

“Yesss, that’s good.” The Trandoshan’s voice turned back to playful growl. “You have such a small ass, but I’m going to fill you up even more. You’ll be so full of my seeds, you won’t be able to move, and then maybe I’ll lick that pretty little dick of yours some more-”

His words cut off abruptly as the swelling took over, and Boba frantically thrust his hand down into the cramped space between his body and the bed. He came again just as the pulsing started and groaned in almost painful relief as Bossk emptied a second load into him.

When he came out of the delirium of orgasm, he was on his side, and Bossk was curled around his back, licking his neck. “I feel s-s-so much better. You’re such a good mate.”

“Eggs?” Boba demanded, not fully able to form a sentence around his indignation.

“You don’t carry your kind’s seeds?”

“Not...like that.” Boba wriggled away. “I really need to use the ‘fresher.”

“Yesss, it’s best to release them before they can grow.”

He rolled over and gave the other bounty hunter a dirty look. He was pretty sure humans and Trandoshans couldn’t crossbreed, but not sure enough to take chances. And he badly needed a shower anyway. “ _Fierfek_ ,” he groaned as he sat up. “We wrecked this bed. Do something with these sheets while I clean up, all right?”

“Do what with them? Burn them?”

“If you can do it without attracting attention.” There was a ripping sound as he stood, and he turned around in time to see Bossk stuff a piece of the bedsheet into the front of his flightsuit.

“Just a little...keepsake,” the Trandoshan offered. “I remember what you said. About telling anyone.”

Boba met his eyes. “I meant every word.”

Bossk nodded. “Back to work now.”

“Yes. Back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from something old timey doctors used to diagnose women with. "Green sickness" was when a woman was found to be incurably horny, and the only cure was sex and pregnancy. Awful and gross in context, but pretty much a ready-made trope for fanfiction.


End file.
